Clearance White
Clearance White who is mostly known as Prince is current Lieutenant of Bishop & Associates , running the drug dealer crew of the mob. He is known as the owner and supervisor of corner located in the North part of Doherty , where he and his crew is running his drug deals and other errands. Around the city and mostly Ocean Flats he is known by his fancy look and lifestyle. He's often seen inside his Audi A8L , cruising down the street and keeping an eye over his men. 'Early Life' Clearance White '''was born and raised by his parrents in the city of Los Santos. They were living on the Tar Street where Clearance met most of his current friends and crew members. In the early years of life Prince was not really into all the Crip, gangbang thing which took over most of the city and his neighbourhood. He even was mugged by the set a couple of times in school and on the way from it. It all stopped when Clearance got closer with this guy who was pretty well known around the hood under the name Shed. Slightly after the death of Clearance's father Shed was the one who Prince looked for and began to work. Must note that Clearance was making his motocross rider career untill he crashed in one of his races and broke his right leg, due this injury he left out load of trainings and could not keep up with the elite. Crippin'. '''Prince, as he got called by Terrance Wash Washington, after dissing some guy and calling him Princess, was often around the block, ready to make friends and earn some quick buck. Prince was quickly noticed by Curtis Chross who was running the Ganton Gym corner at the time. After the both got known to eachother they were often seen on the corner where Clearance was slanging whatever he got his hands on. Cross was well known because of the word around the hood that he have made around 20'000$ profit to the leader, Shed, just by dealing drugs. Because of that Curtis became a kind of an idol for Clearance and he set himself a goal in his head - to get as high in ranks and as big in wealth as possible. San Fierro After being away for a while, Prince came back and got informed about the move to San Fierro. The gang quickly occupied and tagged the district of Ocean Flats, where they began to set up their buisnesses and fronts. This chapter is the one where Prince began to fulfill his life's goal - becoming rich, powerful and important. First off was working hard on different corners, being loyal to the set, all the leaders, Shed, Slim C, Tray and Rick Cross. His potential and always being down to be put in work led to a quick promotion to Dealer rank, where now could oversee some of the Corner boys and earn more money from the deals. Not too long after this happening some mistery happened where part of the crew members went missing or were captured by SFPD. Cross was one of them, he went missing, leaving the Lieutenant spot open. It took around three days for Shed to decide who to put up on this important rank, but at the end answer was plain and simple - Prince skipping rank once again. Appearance etc. After getting into a higher position the income rate of Clearance also grew higher. Prince as everybody loves getting and spending money. He is taking care of his looks and appearance. Prince loves looking fancy and classy, which leads to often seeing him in different kind of fancy clothing as blazers, dress shoes and trousers. Sometimes he's even walking around the block wearing a suit or so. Love for accessories is also clearly visible as he is having a good looking wirst watch on his left hand, smooth earring and a necklace. Also he is driving his rather expensive Aud A8L 6.0 Quattro, which was made in year 2006. When he is mad or drunk you can hear the W12 engine roaring around Ocean Flats, beach zone and the rest of the city. Category:Character